


Piece of Cake

by AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother



Series: Sweet Tales [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Answer:Very, Back at it again with the oneshots even though im neglecting my multi chapter thing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, Steve is saltier than the dead sea, Steve meets baking, Trans Eli, Wrote this for fun, Y'all can fight me about it, how hard could it be?, this is short as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother/pseuds/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother
Summary: No, he was not baking because it was for home ec class, no, he was not baking because he wanted a hobby-that was Jims thing not his. No, he was baking because...It was Eli's birthday. His Peppers was turning seventeen years old today. And lord knows that Steve was freaking the flip out because it NEEDED to be perfect.





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I have to credit my friend FrenchToastie for the title of this because my brain was broken after writing this bullshit.  
> I wrote this on my tablet and autocorrect is a bitch. So there might be some grammar errors, please excuse those.  
> Also I'm a slut for Steve calling Lawrence dad, just, when he did that in season 3 it was so pure and accidental and I screamed. Literally screamed. Like the scream I gave 'me salio del alma' that scream came from my soul. Don't know why I'm dropping the Spanish on y'all. Just shows how tired I am I guess XD I HEADCANON THAT STEVE'S MOTHER'S NAME IS SUSAN, DON'T KNOW WHY, FIGHT ME.  
> This whole story was written on crack. Hope you enjoy it!

   Baking was Steve's mother's strong point, not his. His strong points were rushing head first into things, jumping to conclusions like he was doing parkour, and Creepslaying with his boyfriend. Oh god it was going to take some time to get used to that word. Boyfriend. It just-ugh, It made Steve such a huge dork with how he would start smiling uncontrollably. It had taken Steve a while to come to terms with himself-even longer to come to terms with his feelings for his nerd. Which is probably why he had been so relieved when Eli had been the one to confess his feelings to HIM. Oh the timing had been horrible, and due to some Creeper but now that Steve looked back on it, the event had been poetic in a way. They had become friends due to a creeper and they had become more than that due to a creeper. Now wasn't that a sweet 'how I met your mother' kind of story?

    Anyway, back to the whole baking situation.

   No, he was not baking because it was for home ec class, no, he was not baking because he wanted a hobby-that was Jims thing not his. No, he was baking because...It was Eli's birthday. His Peppers was turning seventeen years old today. And lord knows that Steve was freaking the flip out because it **NEEDED** to be perfect.

   So he had gone through the embarrassment of asking his mother to help him learn how to make cupcakes. He could have gone with the store bought boxes but nope, Steve just had to do it the hard way. Susan had been absolutely delighted to help him; especially when Steve had said why he wanted to learn, saying that it was sweet of him. Steve had barked a shut up to Lawrence when he agreed that it was a sweet gesture.

   Eli's favourite cake flavour was carrot so that would be the flavour of the cupcakes, even if Steve found it a crime to put a vegetable in a dessert. Honestly, who had seen a fucking carrot and thought 'Hey! Let me shove that into a cake!'?! It was a crime. But hey, if Eli liked it then that's what Steve would make.

   Steve's mother had always made baking seem so easy and Steve now held her to a goddess like status because of it. Seriously why did he have to use allspice? It's cupcakes! Cupcakes did not need spice! And what the fuck is the difference between baking powder and baking soda? Why did it need salt?! Oh god he didn't want to over salt the cupcakes. How did Jim cook and bake so easily?! Steve was ready to tear his hair out and he hasn't even finished mixing all the ingredients yet! Okay, breathe Palchuk, you've practiced this before, true they ended up raw once and burnt as hell the other time but hey! That just meant that they would turn out perfect for the real thing right? How mother had wanted to help but he was determined to do it on his own.

   "Okay now I have to pour this flipping stuff into the pan without it over flowing or ending up too flat...no pressure."

   He had chosen paper cupcake cups that were green with alien designs. When Steve had spotted them in the store the irony has been too delicious to not get them. He could only imagine Eli's face when he saw them and god that sent butterflies through him. Even if he never would admit it.

   Steve was fairly certain that he had put the correct amount into the tins, even if there was some batter left over, he would have eaten the batter if it had been anything other than that offending carrot batter. He had already been preheating the oven so he cranked it to the appropriate 325 degrees Fahrenheit. He placed the tray into the fiery dungeon of death and shut the door, setting the timer afterwards. They would have to bake for twenty to twenty-five minutes. And no adding more heat didn't make them cook faster, Steve had learned that the hard way.

   Flour and eggshells littered the counter and Steve winced at the mess. He would deal with that later. He had to start the frosting because that thing took way too long to get smooth. He definitely didn't want the frosting to be gritty like his past attempts had been. Cream cheese frosting...could people stop disrupting the natural balance by putting savoury things into sweets?! Okay, cream cheese, butter, powdered sugar-why is it called confectioners’ sugar? Just call it powdered sugar-he was making chunky frosting because the end result sounded good, so it also had shredded coconut, pecans and raisins. After he got the frosting done he would have to 'fold' the coconuts and other things in. Why did baking have such weird terms?

   Ugh, now that he was remembering that shit was almost impossible to pipe out. Whatever, he could handle it. For now Steve would focus on making frosting.

 

   Eli was just starting to wake up and was fully awake almost immediately. It was his birthday! He was turning seventeen! And Steve had been acting antsy lately so Eli was fairly certain that he had something planned. Leaping out of bed he went over to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the big day, thankfully it was Saturday so there was no school. He sang in the shower-Eli would never admit that he did though-loudly and purposely off key, just goofing off. He got out of the shower and wiped off the top half of the mirror so he could see his face, looking himself over.

  The effects of the testosterone were definitely showing at this point, Eli had already grown taller (He thanked every single god there was for that one), his voice had _finally_ stopped cracking every five seconds and smoothed out and some time ago he had acquired something that had once seemed like a fantasy: facial hair. With that he had learned the hells of shaving and what cutting ones face was like.

   He was just a tiny bit scruffy but he shaved anyway, wanting to look nice. Besides, while Eli had the hair he wasn't ready to experiment with a beard just yet. Afterwards he brushed his teeth and got dressed. He didn't go with his trademark green shirt and cargo pants and vouched instead for a button up green shirt (he rolled the sleeves up), black open vest and jeans. Not too fancy but not casual either. Eli also wore his zip slips and prayed that his mom wouldn't notice and if she did that she wouldn't say anything. The party wasn't planned until later so that gave Eli some time to go visit Steve. Not that the boy lived very far away, they were neighbours after all. Funny, how before Eli loathed living across the street from him and now he couldn't be happier.

   His mom was still asleep and he didn't want to bother her by waking her up so he left silently. Eli didn't know that Steve had given her instructions to keep him inside until he was ready. He checked the street twice before skating over. Susan's car wasn't in the driveway but Lawrence's was. (She had gone out to run an errand.) Eli went up and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Lawrence answered a few moments later, half asleep.

   "Ah, sorry for waking you, sir." Eli apologized. "I didn't know that you were still asleep." He had completely forgotten what time it was and now felt bad.

   "No, no," Lawrence yawned. "I wasn't sleeping, Susan had just called early this morning to ask if I could stay with Steve while she went out to do something and I was just resting my eyes." He totally hadn’t been sleeping (<warning, high levels of sarcasm).

   Lawrence's brain was only functioning at half capacity so he completely forgot that A. It was Eli's birthday. B. He was there to make sure that Steve didn't burn down the kitchen or in case he needed help. And C. He was supposed to keep Eli from getting into the house before Steve was ready.

   "You look nice." Lawrence added, stifling another yawn. God he needed some coffee. "I'll tell Steve that you're here, come in."

   "Oh, alright and thank you." Eli beamed. Entering the house upon invitation. He went to wait in the living room while Lawrence shuffled into the kitchen. Eli took a seat on the old couch and bounced in his place, positively giddy. He hoped that Steve wouldn’t be upset about how early he was visiting. Had he dressed up to much? Why hadn’t he waited until later to show up?

   "Steve, Eli is here!" He heard Lawrence inform Steve who Eli supposed was in the kitchen.

   “ ** _WHAT_**?!"Came Steve's screech of utter horror, making Eli jump.

   "Oh. OH! Sorry champ, I forgot about that!" Lawrence shouted, now sounding wide awake and panicked like Steve.

   "DAD, HOW COULD YOU _FORGET_?! JUST-" There was a loud whirring, a scream and a clatter. Eli jumped out of his seat and that and immediately rushed into the kitchen, expecting a Creeper or something of the likes in there " _SHIT_!" Steve cursed. Lawrence didn't reprimand him for the language because a worse word had been on the tip of his own tongue.

   Eli blinked a few times. The kitchen counter was a mess, flour, sugar, egg shells and more all over, there was a tray of cupcakes cooling in the far counter, safe from the wreckage, frosting had splattered everywhere due to Steve hitting the 'high button' in his panic. Speaking of Steve, he was next to the mixer with frosting splattered onto his face and hair and wore an expression that reminded Eli of a sad puppy. Steve spotted him and even with the frosting on his face Eli could see how red his face went. And honestly? It was adorable.

   "It was supposed to be a surprise." Steve muttered, looking down at the sugary explosion on him. While he had been shouting he was more disappointed than angry.

   "It still is." Eli reassured him, smiling softly "It definitely surprised me." He would go over and hug him but he knew that his mother would be absolutely livid if he messed up his new shirt and vest. Steve returned the smile, still embarrassed about how everything had gone to shit.

   "I'll uh-I'll get some towels." Lawrence said awkwardly. Susan was going to murder him, if Steve didn't kill him first that is. He backpedalled the he'll out of the kitchen to go look for said towels -or something to clean everything up.

   "You made cupcakes." Eli said quietly. Steve Palchuk had made cupcakes...for him, for his birthday. He begged for his eyes to not betray him by doing something stupid like tearing up. "Are those aliens on the paper?!" He exclaimed, getting a better look at them. Oh gods that's so cute! Don’t get teary-eyed, keep it together Elijah.

   "Y-yeah it's dorky I know, but I saw them and I knew that you'd like them so." He gestured helplessly at the cupcakes "Surprise." Could someone just shoot him? This whole baking thing had turned out to be a disaster and why did Eli have to look so damn good?! He couldn't even properly focus on his freak out damnit!

    "Thank you." He giggled. Before looking around once more at the kitchen and this time he could not hold back his laughter. He muffled it behind his hand but he still doubled over with the force. Eli could only imagine what Steve Palchuk had to be like when baking. Cursing, muttering under his breath, questioning every single step. Eli knew that the word 'cute' made Steve flustered but that was the only word there was to describe it.

    Completely and utterly cute.

   "I got the towels -" Lawrence had to work on his timing. Eli was currently dying of laughter and Steve was dying or mortification of inflaming face was anything to go by.

   "Listen, I'll clean up the counters," 'And get an obviously necessary cup of coffee.' Lawrence added silently. "Steve you can go wash up."

   "Do you need any help cleaning?" Eli asked, still giggling slightly and trying to compose himself, it was proving to be a difficult task.

   "No, I can handle it." Lawrence reassured, waving him off. "Just make sure that Steve doesn't accidentally get frosting everywhere." Eli have him a salute in response.

    Steve trudged over to his boyfriend, muttering under his breath something about how putting cheese in desserts really was a curse before Lawrence out a hand on his shoulder, halting him. "I really am sorry, sport."

    Steve had torn his hair out trying to figure out how the hell to bake, done a pretty decent job only to have the surprise ruined before he was finished and was covered in frosting. But Eli was smiling non-stop. Steve gave a little sigh of defeat, allowing a smile to overtake him as well. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Thanks for cleaning up the mess, dad."

   "No problemo champ, go get cleaned up." He said, mentally thanking Eli even though Lawrence was fairly sure that Eli had no clue how difficult it was for Steve to stay in a foul mood around him.  

   Steve walked slowly so frosting wouldn't drip off him and onto the floor and kept a fair distance away from Eli so he would mess up his nice clothes. "You look awesome." He wanted to bite his tongue off. Awesome?! Seriously Palchuk?! He looks absolutely stunning and the best you can say is awesome?!

   Eli knew what he was trying to say and smiled brightly. "Thanks. I'm sure you will too once we get all this stuff off you. Even if this isn't a bad look for you." He teased.

   "Oh har de har har." Steve said dryly, finally getting over his embarrassment and rolling his eyes even if he was grinning. "Very funny, Peppers." He opened the door to bathroom, caught himself in the mirror and groaned loudly. Eli fell into another giggle fest.

    Frosting was splattered all over him from torso to hair. His arms had fallen victim to the mess as well. If Steve hasn't been convinced that cheese frosting-cream or otherwise - was the work of evil then he certainly was now. He turned on the water and began to scrub off his hands first. How the hell had so much caked onto his arms?

   "What flavour are the cupcakes?" Eli inquired, he had sat himself on the counter and swung his legs as he waited.

   "Carrot." He replied, brows scrunched together as he tried to work the frosting off his arm, which was being far more difficult than it should be. How the flip did frosting get on his elbow? Geez, that had been one hell of a splatter zone.

   That was it, Eli's heart officially couldn't take any more. Steve loathed carrot cupcakes or any dessert with vegetables, claiming that it was a crime. And for him to make those especially for him since they were his favourite? Screw keeping his clothes being clean. Eli immediately leapt off the counter and turned Steve to him before kissing him deeply.

    Even with his new height Eli still had to be on his top toes to reach him but he didn't mind, it just gave Eli the perfect excuse to tangle his fingers in Steve's hair, tugging him closer. Steve had frozen in shock at first but quickly relaxed and moved his mouth against Eli's almost automatically, his arms found their way around Eli’s waist out of habit. But he did jump when he felt something lick at his lips.

   Eli broke the kiss and licked his own lips, humming in appreciation and pretended to not notice Steve's bright red face. "The frosting is almost as sweet as you." He complimented. Steve Palchuk just about died a blushing, stuttering mess, and the word ‘cute’ was right on Eli’s lips before Steve’s eyes widened.

    “Oh my god your shirt!” he shouted. “Your mom is going to kill me!”  

**Author's Note:**

> I think my new thing is going to be choosing foods that I like to put into a oneshot and insulting the shit out of them.  
> Okay I've been wanting to write something with Eli as trans since forever???? But I couldn't decide whether I was going to put it as the main topic of a fanfic or something like that so I told myself that I would just put it in the next oneshot I did, which happened to be this one.  
> I might make this into a trilogy??? Because even I want to know how Eli confessed to Steve XD And then the other part-well that'll be a surprise. Not promising anything though.  
> I saw this Tumblr post where someone proved pretty good that Steve and Eli are neighbours so presto! Threw it into this.  
> Oh and I LIVE for Steve getting flustered over Eli's smooth moves. I also live for kudos and comments! Oh and personally I call confectioners sugar 'candy cocaine' XD Maybe that's the crack I wrote this on.


End file.
